My Main Girl
(DLC) |artist = MainStreet |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 3 |pc = Light Blue |gc = Purple |lc =Baby Blue |image = |year = 2013 ||pictos =89 |nowc = MainGirlDLC |perf = Aurélie Sériné|dlc = December 17, 2013}} "My Main Girl" by MainStreet is featured on (as a DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with brown hair, colorful drop crotch pants, a vest with an orange, black, and white shirt, and part of her pants are black. Her shoes are black and white (zebra print) and her glove is purple. Background The background has a small picture of MainStreet and has shadows of people on each color. The colors are yellow, pink, green and orange. The people are the four boys of MainStreet appear in the background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Put both your arms up above your head, keeping them slightly bent. '''Gold Move 3: '''Swing your right hand from your side outward, as if to say "No." mymaingirlgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 mymaingirlgm3.png|Gold Move 3 maingirlgm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game maingirlgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Apperances In Mashups My Main Girl is featured in the following mashup: *Circus '''(Show-Off) Captions My Main Girl ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Cute Slide Trivia * The coach appears and disappear very similar to the coaches from ''Can't Get Enough and I Need Your Love. (They were all December DLCs) * In Xbox 360, the song does not appear in the in-game's shop, but it appears in the normal Xbox 360 shop. * This is the first Dutch/English song to appear in Just Dance. It is also the first Dutch song in the series. * This is the second time in which a Dutch artist is featured in the series. It was preceded by 2 Unlimited. * The four members of the band are featured in the background of the routine, and their names are Nils Käller, Daan Zwierink, Owen Playfair and Rein van Duivenboden. * This is the only December DLC in Just Dance 2014 that wasn't leaked. * Sometimes, a strange glitch occurs: the background from Never Gonna Give You Up is briefly shown when pausing at the end of the routine, and then resuming to the score resultshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3fqdq189rA; this glitch also occurs rarely in the Just Dance 2014 edition of Funhouse. ** Additionally, the words "TEMPLATE" appears in a western-style text on the background as well. *Ubisoft did a Meet & Greet on December 14, 2013 for 6 fans to play this song along with the members of MainStreet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vohB4CCfXnI Gallery Maingirldlc.jpg|''My Main Girl'' MMGopener.png|''My Main Girl'' on the Just Dance 2014' menu MMGmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu maingirldlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover MyMainGirlAvatar.PNG|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 350.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now 200350.png|Golden avatar 300350.png|Diamond avatar Mmg.png pictos-sprite (21).png|Pictograms dancing-girl-with-nice-body-just-dance-716x1024.jpg|Artwork MyMainGirlPauseBGGlitch.png|The background that appears when pausing at the end of the routine Videos MainStreet_-_My_Main_Girl_(Lyric_Video) Just Dance 2014 My Main Girl, Mainstreet (DLC decembre) 5* Just Dance Now - My Main Girl 3* Estrelas Stars Just Dance 2016 - Main Girl - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - My Main Girl References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Region Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Song with avatars in Just Dance 2017